


dilemma

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: “then why do you deny yourself now?” alice smirked, stepping one foot closer.





	dilemma

“i want you, and i know you want me too.”

alice stood, defiant and serious, a nature not commonly seated in her chest; but there it was, solid between her rib cage, though her heart felt as though it would jump to life and thud against her ribs; a bird wildly beating against the bars of its cage.

rosalie mirrored her, eyes narrowed and a hiss between her teeth.

“i would never deny myself the satisfaction of a desire,” she argued, and her teeth glistened.

“then why do you deny yourself now?” alice smirked, stepping one foot closer.

rosalie did not step back. instead, her spine straightened, her chin lifted. she looked the athena of vampires. proud. dignified.

alice stepped back, raising a brow.

“then what is it? jasper has felt it, edward has—“

alice was cut off.

“ _edward,_ ” she spat, “has _taken_ what is not _his_!”

alice pressed her lips together.

“you must be in some sort of _dilemma_ about this,” she acquiesced, and added, in a small voice unbecoming of her charm and daring, “because i, too, have seen it.”

rosalie simply stared, jaw set and locked.

“ _rosalie!_ ” her name was a shrill cry from the pixie’s lips, each syllable a stubborn testament to the blonde’s mirrored and irritating determination. “you are being so difficult!”

“yes,” and this was a growl, “i am told this often, alice.”

alice seethed, a quiet disappointment softening her stare. understanding colored her tone.

“yes… i know.”

rosalie turned to leave, speaking over her shoulder. “that i want you and you want me too?” she smiled, sadly, as though debating her next words.

“yes, i know.”


End file.
